Electronic devices can be “connected” together to enable data transfer between the devices. Typically, the connection between two devices can be a wired connector or a wireless connection. A wired connector, such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector, may typically be point-to-point, and may require mechanical connectors at each device. A wireless connection, such as a WiFi or Bluetooth connection, can operate in a “broadcast” mode, where one device can communicate simultaneously with several other devices, over a radio frequency (RF) link, which may typically be in the range of 700 MHz to 5.8 GHz. Devices containing these connectors and connections are limited to communicating data according to the protocols associated with those connection mechanisms. As a result, such devices are not able to communicate data according to alternative protocols that may be available.